


Elopement of the Other Kind

by catscanyeehawtoo



Series: Cinderella Phenomenon One Shots [2]
Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Pre-Curse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catscanyeehawtoo/pseuds/catscanyeehawtoo
Summary: Lucette Riella Britton of Angielle is to be engaged to Klaude Aidric Renaldi Mattheus Almonte of Brugantia.(why though, Klaude isn't so sure)





	Elopement of the Other Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Been a while, sorry! This is a little drabble that got requested on my CP blog, athechimeofmidnight.tumblr.com

Despite sharing a name, Klaude was a stout nonbeliever in karma; however, he now believed that all of his flirting, sleeping around, and general misbehavior was coming around back to him.

The engagement between the Prince of Brugantia and the Princess of Angielle was now in the beginning stages of being arranged. Him. To the witch’s daughter.

He was shocked when his father pulled him inside of the council room to explain his plans. The princess was to visit for three months with a diplomat and some other high-ranking officials of Angielle, and, once an agreement was reached, an arranged marriage was to be in place by the end of the period.

_Why now father? Why now are you engaging in the affairs of other countries. Brugantia usually stays to itself, can’t it stay that way?_

_The world cannot afford another war, my dear Karma. If that were the case, Brugantia may get involved on the receiving end._

And so here he was, stuck in the palace gardens with his soon-to-be fiance. The pair was allotted a few hours each day to spend with one another before the engagement was to be official, to, how did the council put it, make sure they weren’t going to kill each other?

It was torturous.

Klaude was at a loss as to how to conduct himself around the princess, as he was used to the bold flirtations women usually threw his way. The princess refused to engage in conversation unless prompted, and even then she only produced one or two sentences in reply. He would not lie and say she was not beautiful, though. Physically, the girl was stunning, firey hair and molten eyes set against porcelain skin. Her features, however, were marred by the downset of her lips in a constant near-frown.

The prince cleared his throat, prompting the princess to look up from the book she held in her lap. “I trust you are-”

“You do not have to pretend you enjoy my company, you know,” she said, cutting him off mid-sentence. Klaude blanched from her bluntness, trying and failing to recover from such undiplomatic behavior from another royal.

The princess suddenly stood up, closing the book she held in her lap and began to pace slowly around the gardens. Klaude briefly wondered if she felt as trapped as he did in this situation. She paused, as if in thought, and walked towards where he sat on the chaise, stopping right in front of the prince.

“We do not have to do this if we want to. We could run away, leave if we wanted to.”

At a loss, Klaude could only stare in shock at her. He was sure his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Leave? Everything? For a moment, the prince was half-tempted to agree with her, to leave without a glance back. But the world does not allow it. His father does not allow it. But to leave would be…marvellous.

“I am only joking. Our duties to our kingdoms would never allow it.”

Klaude stared openly at the princess. For a moment, her expression lightened, and hints of mirth flashed in her eyes.

The princess looked to the side, brows knitting slightly as she took a step back from the chaise. “Mother wouldn’t like it if I was not a good princess…” she whispered softly, and the prince pretended not to hear her murmur to herself. He watched as she quickly gathered herself, assuming a stately, diplomatic air.

“I am going to rest before supper tonight. I hope I shall be in your company there.” And, without waiting for his obligated, trained farewell, the princess dipped into a curtsy and left the prince in the gardens.

Klaude sighed and crumpled back into his seat.

_We could run away, leave if we wanted to._

He found himself knocking on her chamber doors later that night. Maybe, just maybe, they could be free.


End file.
